


3 States away

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Running Away, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean takes Sam and runs away.





	3 States away

Sam and Dean were laying in bed together in some shitty motel 3 states away from John. Dean has came home from work, when he walked into the livingroom he saw John beating the shit out of Sam. He didn't even ask what happened he just punched John knocking him out. He quickly packed their bags, grabbed Sam and left.

Now Dean is watching is baby brother sleep next to him with spit lip and a busied cheek. He heard him whimper in his sleep. Dean gathered his baby brother into his arms and held him closely to him. 

“It's okay Sammy, I've got you, no one will ever hurt you again.” Dean said softly. 

He felt his baby brother relax. Dean gently ran his fingers up and down his baby brother's back. Dean finally asleep himself after hours of staying awake.

*****

Sam woke up with his head on his big brother's chest. He buried his face deeper into Dean's chest. Sam felt himself starting to cry. 

“What happened yesterday Sammy?” 

“Honestly I have no clue Dee. He was drunk when he came back from the hunt. I was doing school work when he started screaming at me about how it was my fault mom was dead and how I'll never be like you.” He cried. 

“What happened after that?” He asked gently. 

“I tried to walk away like you told me too. He grabbed me and just hit me. That's when you came home.” He sniffled. 

“I'm sorry baby boy.” Dean felt his own tears burning his eyes. 

“It's not the first time he has told me that I'm useless.” He whispered. 

“Sam no that's not true. You are so smart and strong. I couldn't be in this life with out you.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too baby brother.” Dean said as he kissed his baby brother's temple. 

Dean wasn't sure what he was going to do or where they were going to go but I knew that he could raise his baby brother just fine on his own.


End file.
